


LA ESTILISTA DE LA CALLE FLEET

by Hannabi77



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: F/M, Final inesperado, M/M, Yandere, adaptación crossover, amor tragico, muerte - Freeform, mystic messenger/Sweeney Todd
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabi77/pseuds/Hannabi77
Summary: MCkendee es una estilista de la antigua Londres, que es falsamente acusada de traición, siendo condenada y alejada de su familia.Veinte años después, vuelve a Londres, con una nueva identidad y con la clara decisión de ejecutar su venganza, al comprobar sus mayores temores. Otras personas y sucesos se interpondrán, de manera voluntaria o no, antes sus oscuros planes, al grado de hacerla dudar ¿como terminará todo esto?Adaptación del clásico "Sweeney Todd, El Barbero Diabólico de la Calle Fleet"  con personajes de Mystic Messenger.Advertencia: YoosungxMc - ZenxMc -  escenas violentas explicitas.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character





	1. Chapter 1

LA ESTILISTA DE LA CALLE FLEET

PARTE 1

El barco llegó a Londres.  
Una enorme ciudad, de aspecto lúgubre, más cuando el clima se mostraba encapotado.  
Era un criadero de pestes, tanto de ratas como humanos, que se movían por las calles, algunos con brío y otros con miseria, según la providencia les hubiese sonreído al nacer, en aquella sufrida e injusta época, donde solo los de burgueses y de buena familia podían sonreírle a la vida, despreocupados del que comerían ese día, para subsistir.  
El desembarco fue rápido.  
― Ha sido una larga y difícil travesía, más me alegra que hayamos llegados vivos, señora Mcflye.  
El dueño de aquellas palabras era un joven buen mozo, que no tuvo la fortuna de nacer en una casta, y en su corta vida, ya había surcado casi todo el mundo, trabajando como obrero en los barcos.  
A pesar de su dura vida, en sus ojos, rostro y pelo turquesa, emanaba una gran bondad y empatía.  
Muy contraria a la de su receptora.  
Una misteriosa mujer que bordeaba los cuarenta años.  
De expresión seria y sombría. Con ojeras notorias debajo de sus ojos color miel. Que, si bien en un pasado estuvieron rebosantes de alegría y ternura, ahora solo reflejaban un odio y tristeza contenida. Su cabello de tono oscuro, parecía haber aguantado las penurias de su dueña, haciendo que solo un mechón notorio, que se acomodaba de costado, se tiñese de un blanco natural, síndrome de mari Antonieta tal vez, algo que aún no era diagnosticable en aquella época, donde tenías que ir al herrero a por un dolor de muela.  
A pesar de eso, aún era poseedora de cierto encanto. Incluso si se vestía como hombre, usando pantalones gastados y sucios, y un chaleco negro de cuero que llegaba hasta sus rodillas.  
― Me temo, que esta es nuestra despedida entonces, señora Mcflye ―agregó el muchacho, cargando su escaso equipaje, consistente de un pequeño morral, y unos lienzos enrollados, solo Dios sabe por qué―. Ha sido una gran compañía, a pesar de que solo me ha respondido con monosílabos. Tiene un don para escuchar y hacer sentido a su transmisor. Sé que Londres es grande, y muy solitaria para los forasteros, así que… ―hizo una pausa en su hablar, para ayudar a una pobre mujer a cruzar a tierra firma, que cargaba un gran costal y a su pequeño hijo a rastras, al mismo paso que ellos― …si alguna vez llego encontrar tiempo para tomar un té, como la gente decente, me gustaría que fuese con alguien a quien conozco ¿Dónde podría encontrarla? Yo le daría mi dirección, pero carezco de ella, posiblemente pase la noche en una calle solitaria, donde encuentre un techo…  
Ambos terminaron de recorrer el puerto a pie, para encontrarse de frente, con el infestado y sucio mercado, donde tomarían caminos separados.  
La mujer por fin se dignó a hablar, al saber que ya no escucharía más a su parlanchín compañero de viaje.  
― También he disfrutado su compañía, joven Jihyun. Dudo que volvamos a encontrarnos, y hasta admito que prefiero que eso no pase, pero… ―sacó la mano que llevaba dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, para calmar el frio, y apunto hacia el este de la ciudad―. Londres en mi ciudad natal, y siempre me ha gustado rondar por la calle Fleet, si algún día, pasas por ahí, puede que me encuentres… ―su voz tenue y sin vida tomó cierto entusiasmo en sus últimas palabras―, como dicen en tu tierra… Arrivederci.  
― Si, arriverderci, señora Mcflye! 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió la puerta, haciendo notar su presencia, con la campanilla que hacia ruido al abrirse esta.  
Sin duda esa la dirección.  
Habían pasado casi veinte años, pero aquella calle seguía igual como la última vez que la había visto.  
― Oh, al fin un cliente.  
Un hombre de voz y apariencia amable la atendió.  
Se sacó el sombrero que ocultaba a su rostro de la luz, para hacerlo un bollo y meterlo en el morral que traía cargando a un costado, como un hombre.  
― Bienvenido!… Madam? ―articuló el sujeto, al principio un tanto confuso al descubrir su rostro, para luego seguir hablando cortésmente, mientras le sugería una de las mesas que tenía cerca―. Por favor, póngase cómoda…  
Ella se sentó sin más, observando aquellas paredes.   
Incluso a pesar de que lo habían modificado a un mesón, el tapiz de las paredes seguía siendo los mismo, aunque más viejos y un tanto descuidados.  
Escenas de su vida anterior antes del infierno cruzaron por su mente, atormentándola.  
La voz del que atendía, volvió trayéndolo a la realidad.  
Parece que le había recitado todo el menú que tenían y estaba esperando su elección, mas no lo había escuchado ni en lo más mínimo.  
― Tráeme lo que sea, y un vaso de tu bebida más fuerte ―resumió para alejarlo y seguir con sus míseros pensamientos.  
Pero el hombre volvió a los pocos minutos.  
Trayendo incluso más de lo que había pedido.  
― Como notará, está muy vacío por aquí, y es momento de almorzar ¿le molestaría si la acompaño? Hace tiempo que como solo y eso…  
― Solo quiero en comer sola y en silencio, la verdad… ―articuló de forma fría, para luego tomarse unos segundos.  
¿Acaso había dicho que estaba solo en aquel lugar?  
Reaccionó de forma interesada, tal vez no había sido una mala idea, venir a aquel lugar directamente.  
― Espera… ―prosiguió en su hablar, al notar que el otro se retiraba en silencio ante su negativa―. ¿Sabes que sucedió con la familia anterior dueña de este edificio?  
― Si, lo sé. Pero soy mejor explicándome luego de que sacio mi hambre. Será luego.  
― Entonces, come conmigo, perdona mi descortesía de hace segundos… ―se disculpó la mujer, mientras intentaba dibujar una ligera sonrisa falsa en su rostro amargo, y hacia un ademan, para que se sentase en el asiento libre que había frente en la misma mesa, que daba una buena vista a la calle, por las ventanas―. El viajar me ha convertido en una persona desconfiada, mis ojos han visto y vivido más de lo que muchos desearían.  
El accedió ante tan simples palabras como excusa.  
Fue recién ahí que lo vio con detenimiento.   
Tenía rasgos delicados, de cabello rubio un tanto desprolijo, que querían caer rebeldes a su rostro, controlándolos para evitarlo con unas pequeñas piezas de metal color rojo, que nunca antes había visto que alguien portase en el cabello, pero que cumplían con su cometido, evitando que aquel mechón agraciado le cubriese la cara.  
Su cara… era como ver un cielo…  
― Ejem… si va seguir viéndome de esa forma fija, sin decir nada… voy a terminar apenándome ―profesó el rubio, con la mirada hacia un costado, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.  
Fingió no escucharlo, mientras extendía su mano sobre él, tocando uno de sus pómulos, con los dedos, como si hubiese descubierto algo.  
Si, sin duda, su rostro era terso y agradable al tacto.  
― ¿Eh? ¿Disculpe? Por favor ¡Aléjese! No soy ese tipo de hombre ―reaccionó este al principio, ante la cercanía inesperada―. Si está buscando ese tipo de cosas, hay burdeles a un par de calles, tal vez ahí consiga un… gigoló…  
Se detuvo en su queja, al notar que aquella extraña no lo miraba con esas intenciones.   
Examinaba su piel, tal como lo hubiese un boticario fascinado por un descubrimiento herbal.  
Su mirada caída se alzaba un poco, en lo que lo observaba.  
― Tu rostro… realmente cuidas de él ―por fin se dignó a decir, mientras seguía tocándolo, ya no solo la mejilla, sino su frente, mentón y la comisura de sus labios―. Eso seguro ha hecho que muchos se confundiesen al saber tu edad real ¿no?  
― Aham… jaja… es la primera vez que alguien lo ha notado, me siento de verdad apenado… ―respondió el rubio complacido y hasta un tanto emocionado, cosa que reflejó en aquellos enormes ojos violetas que tenía―. Pero debo preguntar… ―tomó su propia mano, para posarla encima de aquella mano extraña que circulaba por su rostro, aprisionándola contra su mejilla derecha, como si la acariciase, por unos segundos que parecieron agradarle, para luego separarla de su rostro, de forma delicada pero firme―. ¿Por qué quiere saber sobre los antiguos dueños de este lugar?  
― ¿Por qué el hombre descubrió el nuevo mundo? ¿Por qué el hombre aprendió a crear fuego? ¿Por qué el humano filosofa? Esas preguntas y la tuya, tienen la misma respuesta.  
El rubio no parecía muy complacido con su respuesta, más prefirió no arriesgarse a correr a alguien que podría tener como cliente frecuente… o tal vez algo más…  
Con ingenuidad, de esa que reflejaba en sus ojos color de orquídeas.  
Desafortunadamente, aquel ser que parecía un ángel caído del cielo, no era el portador de historias igual de encantadoras como él.  
― La familia anterior, que era dueña de este lugar, tuvo un trágico final. Dicen que era una hermosa pareja de casados, que llegaron a tener una hija. Él era un actor, de esos que trabajan en ese colorido lugar que llaman teatro. Nunca fui a uno, pero dicen que ahí se pueden ver historias cobrando vida. Algo mucho mejor que leer libros…”  
Era cierto que, en su juventud, ella pudo presenciar aquella creación culta de cerca, que persistiría a través del tiempo, llegándose a ser parte de la cultura londinense, en esa época.  
― Dicen que era el mejor actor que el mundo del teatro pudo haber tenido. Enamoraba y cautivaba el corazón de todos los que tuviesen la dicha de presenciar sus obras. Pero este había perdido el corazón por una sola mujer. Quien al principio solo era su estilista, pero terminó siendo también su representante. Gracias a ellos, esta calle, Fleet, era prospera… porque muchos querían vivir cerca a aquella celebridad, que tenía una vida modesta no tan lujosa a pesar de poder pagársela. Era una extraña combinación, ya que actualmente todas esas personas que son actores, no salen del centro de Londres y llevan una vida de excesos y malos rumores. Nunca se casan y tienen vástagos por doquier… es algo triste, si se pone a pensar…”  
Ella se limitó a escucharlo, a pesar de que recordar el pasado, le provocaba una mezcla intensa y oscura de emociones, que deseaba expulsar con una súplica muda.

― Algunos dicen que ella era muy celosa e indigna de él… otros dicen que ellos habían nacido para estar juntos, ya que se complementaban a la perfección. Hay tantas versiones que es difícil saber cuál era la verdadera, sin poder haberlos conocido. A pesar de todos esos rumores si sañosos, vivieron su vida enfocándose en la luz. Hasta que una mañana… por una acusación directa de alguien, se descubrió que ella, era una traidora. Que vendía información camuflada, con los franceses… fue toda una polémica. Al principio, fue condenada a la orca, pero su esposo imploró piedad, a pesar de que profesaba que todo era una falsa acusación, que de diesen una sentencia menor. Y la corte, quienes en su mayoría eran fanes de él, se apiadaron, condenándola a trabajos forzados muy lejos de aquí… entonces la arrancaron de su esposo e hija recién nacida… Cielos ¿Qué clase de injusticia fue esa? El impacto fue extremo en su esposo, que este no volvió a sonreír ni actuar, desde ese día en que los separaron. Muchas mujeres no respetaron su dolor y lo acosaban más que nunca. A pesar de eso, y el tener que cuidar a hija pequeña, el insistía en que buscaría pruebas, de que lo que había pasado con su esposa era una injuria planeada para destrozar su matrimonio. Pero con el pasar de los años, su profesar se volvió débil y confuso, algunos decían que enloqueció de la tristeza, hasta que una mañana simplemente desapareció. Algunos decían que encontraron su cuerpo en los canales y lo enterraron en una lápida sin cruz. Su hija cayó en un orfanato y este edificio quedó a manos del estado, ya que ninguno de ellos, tenía familiares vivos. Terminó siendo subastado y comprado por una pareja de obesos y crueles humanos…”  
― ¿Tus padres?  
― Esos monstruos no eran mis padres ―el tono de su voz se tornó entre abatido y triste―. De, hecho, nunca conocí a mis padres verdaderos. Crecí en un orfanato. Esta pareja me adoptó, pero en vez de tratarme como su hijo, me hicieron su esclavo. Me trataban mal, golpeaban y… ella incluso abusó de mi… escapé apenas tuve la edad suficiente, para que no me devolviesen a ellos… ―su voz se calmó, dando a entender que por lo menos se sentía mejor recordando esa parte―. Yo estaba en el trabajo, cuando me informaron que habían muerto… como nunca tuvieron hijos biológicos, yo quedé como el único heredero. No me emocionó mucho la idea, pero cuando me despidieron por nepotismo, llegué a la idea de que podía usar este lugar para subsistir. Y gasté todos mis ahorros para arreglar el lugar lo mejor que pude. Al principio me estaba yendo bien, pero tenía que aparecer esa competencia… ―con la mirada señaló al frente, donde un restaurante se abría y parecía tener bastante clientela―. Yo cocino mucho mejor, pero mi presupuesto no me alcanza para poner tanta carne como lo hacen ellos, aunque estoy seguro, que no usan carne de res, sino de gato y ratas… aun no consigo pruebas para denunciarlos, pero una vez compré uno de sus especiales para saber a lo que me enfrentaba y juró que la carne sabia extraña…  
― ¿Y por qué crees que usan carne de gato y ratas? ―preguntó ella, totalmente curiosa y atrapada por ese último relato, mientras comía un poco de lo que tenía enfrente y agradecía que su sentido del tacto le indicase que ella si estaba comiendo carne de res.  
― Pues… una madrugada, cuando estaba saliendo a hacer mis compras para la despensa, pude ver como metían muchos gatos en jaulas… eso, y que también mi gata desapareció a pesar de que nunca salía de mi sala y solo se recostaba en el parador de la ventana que da a la calle, para tomar sol. Mi deducción es que roban todos esos gatos que usan…

Se distrajo de escucharlo, en el momento en el que él apuntó hacia las escaleras que dirigían al segundo piso y parte del primero, que no era parte de su negocio.  
― …y me ha ido mal desde entonces. Con las pocas ventas, terminé endeudándome… puede que en unos meses tenga que vender este lugar y vuelva a ser un simple empleado… es tan frustrante ―expresó el rubio, en modo de desahogo, aprovechando que tenía alguien escuchándolo, posiblemente, después de mucho tiempo.  
― ¿Y por qué no rentas la planta alta de este lugar?  
― ¿Eh? Lo intenté, pero nadie quiere rentarlo, a pesar de que pido menos del mínimo de lo que debería cobrar. Dicen que este lugar esta maldito y que la maldición se les puede pegar. Gente estúpida y supersticiosa.  
― Lo sé. Pero ya deja de lloriquear… ―dijo mientras justo terminaba de comer, y metía una de sus manos en su enorme chaleco negro, para sacar su bolsa de dinero―. Pienso asentarme en Londres, de forma indefinida, así que necesito rentar un lugar. 20 monedas de oro por mes ¿te parecen suficiente?  
― ¡¿20 monedas de oro?! ―expresó asombrado el rubio, en un principio, para luego tratar de mantener la compostura―. Eh… si, 20 monedas estarán bien por el momento. Dame unos segundos, traeré la llave para mostrártela. No esta amoblada, pero puedo ayudarte con ello, si lo necesitas.

A los minutos, se encontraban afuera, para entrar por las escaleras externas, ya que el lugar estaba diseñado para ser usada de esa forma.  
― No entiendo por qué pones el cartel de que vuelves en cinco minutos a tu puerta, si al final nadie viene a tu local ―expresó con sinceridad esta, mientras se cargaba su morral, de nuevo a la espalda.  
― ¿Por qué me dice esas cosas tan crueles? Solo estoy actuando conforme a mi puesto ―se quejó entre gimoteos aquel hombre de aspecto tierno, con los ojos un tanto tristes.  
A sus ojos, su actuar le pareció gracioso y hasta conmovedor. Cosa que lo contrario internamente, ya que no recordaba la última vez que sonrió de forma sincera.  
Esa expresión no pasó desapercibida en el otro.  
― Oh… entonces si sabe sonreír, debería hacerlo más seguido ―sugirió este, mientras empezaba a caminar por delante de ella, para guiarla―, si bromear de forma cruel conmigo lo provoca, podría consentirlo, pero no se sobrepase mucho ¿sí?

.-.-.-.-.

Por fin, luego de varias horas de buscar, encontró alguien que lo contratase. Un mercader que necesitaba ayuda en acarrear las cosas que compraba del puerto todos los días, lo había contratado. Le pagaría dos monedas de oro por día, más las tres comidas básicas y lo dejaría dormir en su depósito con la condición de que hiciese también de guardián.  
Ya había hecho su primer viaje con este, y ahora estaba llevando un encargo a la esposa de este, que vivían en uno de los barrios nobles de la ciudad.  
Las calles dejaban de estar llenas de personas sucias, lodo y obreros, para ser más limpia, empedrada y con gente bonita y elegante paseando por ellas, aunque en mucho menos medida. Hombres en smoquin y con bastones, mujeres en vestidos de encaje que parecían flores volcadas enormes, usadas como faldas.  
Obviamente estas personas se alejaban de él, por vestir con ropa simple, aunque limpia.  
Estaba cruzando el parque central, cuando sus ojos hicieron que vea hacia los laterales, donde unos hermosos edificios se imponían, y gente de muy alto linaje los habitaba. 

Sus ventanales de terceros pisos, tenían palco hacia la calle. Seguramente para tener una buena vista del parque.  
Pero, lo más notorio, es que, en uno de ellos, una joven mujer se encontraba parada, viendo hacia el cielo, con un aire expectación.   
El de pelos turquesa, se detuvo apenas la vio.  
Quedó mudo ante su belleza. Su tez clara, sus ojos color miel, su pelo suelto y largo de color cenizo, casi blanco, hacían que pareciese un ángel que había caído del cielo.  
Ella también lo miró fijo por varios segundos, al notar que la observaba, para luego sonreírle y desaparecer dentro de su hogar.  
A pesar de que él había surcado los mares y visto algunas injusticias. Su alma era pura y noble. Hasta hace segundos atrás, nunca había quedado flechado o mostrado cualquier tipo de interés complejo por una mujer.  
Un vagabundo que andaba por el lugar, asustando a los aristocráticos transeúntes pidiéndoles una moneda, se acercó a él, al notar hacia donde miraba.  
― Muchacho joven e ingenuo… ―expresó con su voz, que parecía la voz desagradable de un cuervo viejo enfermo y con tos―… ¿acaso te gusta la señorita Johana? ―su voz sonaba apenas audible, pero logró escuchar bien su nombre―. Es cierto que parece un ángel… ella… ella se parece a su madre… ―soltó unos ruidos como si llorase y riese a la vez―. ¿Tienes una moneda para este pobre viejo?  
Jihyun se apiadó en verlo en tal condición, aunque también estaba interesado en aquella muchacha.  
Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el pedazo de pan que guardaba para sí, para dárselo junto con la única moneda que tenía.  
El vagabundo, que apenas se podía ver su rostro, ya que estaba lleno de suciedad, descuido y pelos canoso enmarañado, se llevó el pan directo a su boca, y la moneda la guardó en su mano como si fuese un tesoro.  
― Muchas… muchas gracias muchacho… ―masculló mientras lo observaba con sus ojos perdidos de color tenebroso―, eres… eres muy amable… yo… yo te diré algo más… a modo de agradecimiento… no… no te acerques a esa chica… o su familia… su familia te destruirá… no eres el primero que lo intenta…

Luego de esa advertencia, en vago se alejó, como si nunca hubiese cruzado palabras con él, con un caminar errático. Posiblemente tendría una pierna lastimada o rota.  
Pero Jihyun no parecía sentirse afectado ante la amenaza.  
― Johana… ese es tu nombre ¿verdad?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El lugar se encontraba casi igual como lo recordaba, aunque mucho más vacío.  
Caminó en silencio, mientras mentalmente recordaba cómo estaba decorado en un pasado. Dejando caer su bolso en el suelo, de forma ruidosa.  
El rubio se paró en la entrada, observándola con cierta curiosidad, hasta que…  
― Se siente rara de volver a casa, luego de tanto tiempo, y no encontrarla como esperaba ¿no? Madam McKandee…  
Ella salió de su silencio al escuchar sus palabras. Abriendo los ojos de golpe.  
¿Cómo era posible? Se suponía que nadie la reconocería, tenía que arreglar eso de una vez, o sino su venganza corría peligro.  
Trato de sacar la daga que tenía en su cintura, para atacarlo, pero aquel rubio fue más rápido, ya que se había acercado a ella, terminándola abrazando desde la espalda, de manera que la neutralizase y no pudiese hacer el más mínimo ataque.  
― ¡¿Como?! ¿Cómo demonios descubriste quién soy? ―preguntó exaltada, mientras miraba hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrar la forma de liberarse, mas era inútil.  
― Tranquilícese por favor, no soy alguien que debe tomar como enemigo ―se explicó este, mientras se agachaba un poco, debido a su altura mayor a ella, para poder posar el mentón en su hombro izquierdo, hablándole lo más bajo posible, casi a susurros―. Tuve mi primera sospecha apenas entró por la puerta. Su rostro ha cambiado bastante, pero aún es posible reconocer su esencia ―empezó a explicarse.  
― ¿Esencia?  
― Sé que parezco alguien ingenuo y torpe, y hasta cierto punto es cierto, pero… nunca olvido a una persona, una vez le haya visto sus ojos. Me siento un tanto desanimado en que no me haya reconocido también, pero supongo que es entendible… “Madam MC”.  
Como un golpe directo a sus recuerdos, el escucharlo decir eso último, hizo que recordase de donde era posible que lo reconociese.

Ella era la estilista y barbera de los mayores actores en su juventud, incluyendo su esposo. Pero a la vez tenia ayudantes y aprendices.  
― Eras un niño en ese tiempo, es increíble ver cuánto has crecido, siento no haberte podido enseñar nada… ―expresó mientras se calmaba y dejaba de forcejear, relajando sus músculos―. Sé que puede ser una petición un tanto exigente, pero ¿podrías soltarme? Prometo no matarte, por lo menos, no ahora.  
― Solo si deja caer en el suelo, la daga que estaba a punto de incrustarme.  
El objeto cortante cayó apenas dejó de hablar.  
― También el otro, por favor.  
― No sé qué hablas, no tengo otro…  
― Por favor ―le interrumpió de forma insistente, mientras acercaba demasiado sus labios al lóbulo de su oreja, para susurrárselo.  
Soltó un suspiro de resignación, para luego alzar de forma doblada su pierna derecha.  
El rubio con lentitud, dejó de abrazarla con su brazo derecho, para deslizar su mano hacia abajo y sacar la mini espada que llevaba oculta en su bota, para votarla lejos de ellos.  
― ¿Satisfecho?  
Antes de responderle, la arrastro lejos de su bolso, para recién soltarla.  
― Si, ahora sí.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Con pavonear exagerado, la mujer adulta de peluca extravagante, caminaba a su ritmo, en el pasillo central de aquella mansión, con un abanico abierto que le cubría medio rostro.  
Parecía alguien bonita a simple vista, pero todo aquello quedaba opacado al ver el desdén y orgullo con el que trataba a los demás.  
Se detuvo al llegar a su destino.  
― ¿Algo que informar? ―le preguntó al guardia que se encontraba en la entrada de aquella habitación.  
― No, Madam Kyungju.  
― Bien, voy a visitarla un rato.

Entró de forma sigilosa.  
Johana se encontraba leyendo un libro con bastante concentración. Pero a penas la notó, se detuvo en su lectura, para pararse y saludarla como se le había enseñado.  
― Señora madre, buenas tardes… ¿a qué debo el placer de su visita? ― expresó con elegancia, mientras procuraba no verla a los ojos.  
― Nada en especial… solo quería verte, siendo la peste que eres ―expresó directo, mientras tomaba el libro que estaba leyendo minutos atrás, para ver su portada―. No sabía que una peste como tú, se interesase por libros de esta complejidad… en fin, estoy cansada de caminar hasta aquí, hazte a un lado para que me siente y me des un masaje de pies.  
La más joven, asintió sin más, dándole su lugar, tratando de mantener la vista baja, acomodando sus pies viejos y callosos, en su regazo, para masajearlos como ya antes le había ordenado, con alguna de las cremas que tenía cerca, en completo silencio.  
― Por cierto, peste, tu cumpleaños se acerca… ―empezó a hablar de nuevo la mayor, mientras soltaba el abanico y se relajaba debido al masaje―, no sé si lo recuerdes con tu mísero y tonto cerebro que tienes, pero te dije que este año sería benévola y hasta te podría dejar salir a la calle a visitar algún lugar, pero solo uno. No es que me agrade, pero si no te ven en sociedad de vez en cuando, empezarán a hablar mal de mí.  
― Bueno… yo… ―la jovencita sonrió por lo bajo, al ver que su madrastra había recordado su promesa y parecía esta vez, querer cumplirla―. Yo… tengo dos lugares favoritos, a cualquiera de ellos que vaya, sería feliz…  
― Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y que lugares son esos, mocosa? De todas formas, solo iras a uno de ellos, pero es bueno tener opciones, por si uno de ellos no está disponible para visitar ese día.  
― Me gustaría ir a ver una obra en el teatro central, los libros dicen que es hermoso ver a los actores dando vida a una historia ―expresó emocionada―, o poder visitar un salón estilista, siento un poco de envidia al ver a las chicas que caminan en la calle, con peinados tan complejos y hermosos… me gustaría que me hiciesen uno, aunque sea una vez…  
Estaba tan emocionada con la idea, que descuido mantener la vista baja, y miró fijamente a los ojos, a su madrastra, que la observaba con cierta impresión, una mala por desgracia.  
― ¡Por supuesto que no! ―respondió de forma agresiva, al darse cuenta que esta volvió a verla directo al rostro―. Una peste como tú, no merece ese tipo de regalos ¡no, de ninguna manera!  
Entre sus gritos, la empujó con los pies, haciéndola caer al suelo, sentada.  
Furiosa, la mayor volvió a calzarse los pies y tomar su abanico para cubrirse el rostro.  
― Yo… lo siento, no quise verla, por favor, discúlpeme ―expresó la más joven, mientras se levantaba e intentaba ayudarla a calzarse.  
Pero esta otra rechazó su ayuda, empujándola de nuevo al suelo, para luego arrojarle con rabia, el libro de tapa dura que estaba leyendo, directo a su cabeza, dejándole una marca en su frente.  
― ¡Ojalá amanezcas muerta peste!  
Vociferó de manera casi inaudible su madrastra, para luego dejarla sola de nuevo, sin antes azotar la puerta.  
Johana se levantó con tristeza, mientras recogía el libro que estaba en el suelo.  
No podía comprender por qué la había adoptado una mujer que la odiaba.  
¿No se suponía que los padres, así sean postizos, debían amar a sus hijos? Siempre se preguntaba eso cada que ella se iba, ya que siempre terminaba así, de alguna forma u otra.

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo, Madam Kyungju corría con odio en sus pisadas.  
No podía creer que el destino la castigase de esa forma.  
Aquella “peste” cada día se parecía más a sus padres verdaderos.   
Llegó a su habitación, para desahogar su furia contra el espejo de su tocador.  
En esta imagen reflejada, se podía ver aquello que tanto ocultaba a los demás. Un par de enormes y viejas cicatrices en su rostro bajo, que ni el mejor maquillaje era capaz de disimular.  
Esas eran la razón de su vergüenza y el por qué había dejado de ser actora de teatro hace casi veinte años atrás.  
Su mente revivió el recuerdo, de aquella escena, donde aquel al que le había profesado e insistido con su amor, la rechazaba por última vez, a pesar de la libertad que ahora tenía, al haberse deshecho de su esposa de forma secreta.   
El momento, en el que con rabia corría y tropezaba con sus propios pies, para caer encima de uno de los floreros del pasillo y cortarse gravemente el rostro con sus pedazos…  
Maldijo ese momento, que recordaba en sus pesadillas, como en la realidad.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE


	2. Chapter 2

LA ESTILISTA DE LA CALLE FLEET.

PARTE 2

― Lo cierto, es que estaba empezando a dudar de que algún día volvería a verla, pero, de todas formas, pensaba guardarlas ―expresó el rubio, entregándole un estuche bastante grande que había sacado desde un escondite en el piso de madera de aquel lugar.  
― ¿Acaso esto es?...  
McFlye lo aceptó para luego extenderlo en el suelo, y observar su contenido.  
Eran más de doce piezas metálicas, hechas con el mejor material que pudiese existir en el mundo de los estilistas y barberos.  
Doce hermosas piezas de plata, que eran sus orgullos y usaba con sus mejores clientes y esposo desaparecido.  
Tal vez ella no era alguien carismática y con dones comunes como el de un actor o un chef, pero su manejo con objetos afilados la habían convertido en la mejor estilista de su época, humillando a su competencia e incluso a algunos barberos hombres.  
Entre las piezas filosas, sus favoritas eran sus tijeras para cortar cabello dañado y su navaja barbera.  
Alzó esta última con su mano izquierda, al ser zurda, elevándola más allá de su altura, brillando en ratos, al ser tocada por los débiles rayos de la tarde que se escabullían por el gran ventanal que tenía el segundo piso, casi del tamaño de una pared.  
― Ahora sí puedo decir que estoy completa… ―murmuró más para sí, para luego volver a guardar aquellos preciados objetos en su funda.  
― Fue un tanto difícil conseguirlos, ya que fueron subastados junto con todas tus otras pertenencias. Siento no haber recuperado algo más ―mencionó el rubio, mientras se sentaba a su lado, en aquel suelo de madera, observándola con cierta devoción.  
― Con solo haber recuperado esto, ya me has sido de gran ayuda, no sé si tenga las monedas suficientes para pagarte su precio, por “mis amigas”, ahora ―enunció ella, mientras miraba su bolsa de monedas―. Pero te los daré apenas pueda, con un bono como recompensa…  
― No expresé que quería monedas por ellos ―le interrumpió el de ojos violetas, mientras aprisionaba una de sus manos, con las suyas―. Yo… quisiera ser recompensado de otra forma…  
Mc lo miró con intriga.  
Realmente aquel hombre era un tanto raro a sus ojos.  
Hace veinte años atrás, solo lo conoció por un par de días, ya que su asistente lo había contratado como un buen aprendiz por ser hábil y de rápido dominio en cualquier cosa que le enseñasen. Solía llamarla “Madam MC” de una manera única, entre tierna y un poco infantil, cada que quería consultar algo con ella. Pero lo había mandado a despedir, porque su Zen le juraba que podía sentir que este lo miraba con unos ojos, más allá de los de una admiración a nivel profesional. Tal vez no se había equivocado con su intuición.  
― Sabes, no sé exactamente lo que pretendes insinuarme, pero te advierto que no soy un buen partido para nadie ―le dijo de forma directa, mientras estiraba su mano de forma lenta, de su agarre―. Mis sentimientos buenos murieron hace años, junto con la familia que me arrebataron, y ahora solo soy un cascarón vivo que contiene odio, dolor y cosas incluso más oscuras. Mantén la boca cerrada y mantente alejado lo más que puedas de mí, es el consejo que te daré, porque me caes ligeramente bien y me has ayudado más de lo que esperaba…  
― No me diga lo que debo o no debo hacer. Ya no soy el niño que conoció tiempo atrás ―le interrumpió este, con una voz totalmente diferente. Una más gruesa y severa―. Yo… sé que no soy él, el actor carismático que la enamoró. No lo soy, ni pretendo ser una clase de reemplazo, pero… se acercó más a ella, para volver a susurrarle al oído―. Quiero intentar, aunque sea, poder hacer que me ames, así como pretendo amarte, con toda esa oscuridad que traes encima… todos en el fondo, deseamos ser amados, de una forma u otra. Si llego a hundirme contigo será elección mía, y no huiré o te culparé de ello…  
― Hablas como un escritor de guiones ―le respondió con cierta gracia ella, ante tanta seriedad―. Bien, ya no te diré nada al respecto, pero en verdad espero que te arrepientas de tus palabras y te alejes en el momento apropiado. Antes de que te acepte como mi cómplice, debo saber algo… ¿Todo eso que me dijiste en el primer piso, es verdadero o falso? Tu vida y en especial lo que sucedió con mi familia.  
― Si, todo eso lo que te conté es cierto ―aclaró el rubio, mientras se quitaba aquel pequeño objeto metálico que oprimía su mechón, y dejaba a su cabello rebelde a voluntad, dándole un aspecto más maduro y acorde con su edad―. Exceptuando el hecho de que fingí no reconocerte. No puedo confirmarte que tu actor haya muerto, desapareció de la vista pública a los dos años de tu partida… y la hija que tenían, sé que una familia noble la adoptó… algunos la conocen como “la belleza del balcón” por qué solo se deja ver desde uno de los ventanales de la mansión en que vive. No es muy sociable, según los rumores, pero en teoría supongo que tiene una buena vida. Si quieres puedo guiarte al lugar para que la veas…  
― Johana tiene una vida hecha, no es mi intensión inmiscuirme en ella. Después de todo, solo amargaré su vida si me conoce…  
― No estoy seguro que ella opine lo mismo. Creo que un hijo siempre deseará conocer a sus padres verdaderos. Me parece que está siendo egoísta al decidir por ambas.  
Ella no le respondió.  
Su rostro empezaba a llenarse de sombras tenebrosas.  
Tal vez sus palabras le hubiesen llegado antes.  
Antes de que fuese desterrada a un lugar lejano a Londres, a trabajar como esclava en una planta de carbón. Donde su alma se pudrió para evitar que los demás reos y carceleros intentasen ponerle un dedo encima de todas las maneras imaginables, como hacían con las demás prisioneras mujeres, que terminan suicidándose al vivir ese infierno.  
Pero ella se juraba que volvería viva, a por su familia o a por venganza.  
Esa meta la mantuvo viva, esperando la oportunidad para escapar de aquel agujero del demonio. Esperando en silencio, mientras cada día se llenaba más de odio y horror mental.   
Hasta que una mañana logró engañar a los guardias, haciéndose pasar por el cadáver de alguien más, para que la arrojasen al drenaje, del cual tardó dos días en recorrer para salir.  
Tardó casi un año, en volver. Ya que tuvo que humanizarse de nuevo, trabajando con perfil bajo donde la marea del mar le llevase en los barcos, hasta que reuniese el dinero básico para comprar una falsa identidad a un notario de actas corrupto, y establecerse en Londres.  
Dos personas.  
Dos seres a los que odiaba con intensidad, al ser los principales causantes de haberla destrozado en vida.  
Esas personas eran la actora de teatro que la acusó de traición, la que se conocía por el apodo de Echo girl, y el “hombre de justicia” que la sentenció a pesar de las notorias pruebas fraudulentas, el conocido y “respetado” juez Jumin Han.

― ¿Ellos dos? Si, debí suponerlos ― emitió el rubio, que aún se mantenía sentado a su lado, en aquel suelo de madera polvoriento―. Por sus padres, ambos son primos.  
― Solo en el momento en el que los dos perezcan bajo mis cuchillas, por fin podré descansar.  
― Si, eso ya lo deduje. Como dije, no pienso detenerte. Pero… ―posó una mano en sus hombro―, creo que lo primero que necesitas es relajarte… yo puedo ayudarte también.  
― Sabes, no deberías ofrecértele demasiado a una ex rea. Que sea una chica, no significa que sea una amante dulce y gentil. Puedes terminar lastimado y no de una manera emocional…  
― Estaba refiriéndome a que tendría o debería tomar un baño con agua caliente, en mi tina, pero tomaré en cuenta su otra advertencia ―guiñó su ojo, luego de poner una cara de asombro ante lo que escuchó, para dejarla sola después de una última frase―. No tarde en bajar ¿sí?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya se encontraba un par de semanas trabajando con aquel mercader, pero no podía sacarse la imagen de aquel hermoso ser que había visto en aquel ostentoso palco, con vista a la calle.  
¿Cómo sería su voz? ¿Qué tipo de persona era? ¿Ella se acordaría de haberlo visto?  
Preguntas como esas, dominaban su poco tiempo libre.  
Pero ¿cómo alguien como él, podría llamar la atención de alguien como ella?  
No pudo disipar sus deseos de saber más de ella, así que apenas terminó su día de trabajo corrió a verla, con tinta y papel en el brazo, para la única idea que se le ocurrió.  
Con adrenalina y cierta pena, le entregó su primera carta, como un avión de papel, que llegó directo a ella, apenas la vio salir.  
Esta tomó y leyó la nota, primero con pánico, para luego sonreír.  
Se desapareció por unos segundos, para volver con una respuesta, que lanzó con cierta torpeza, hacia él, que esperaba recatadamente entre los postes, tratando de no llamar la atención.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de una corta y ligera decoración y muebles necesarios en un día, el salón de “Madam McFlye Todd” estuvo disponible.  
Pero la clientela era escasa, por el hecho de no ser conocida.  
Por eso, ella se había atrevido a retar a la estilista más famosa del momento, que solía dar espectáculos de su trabajo en público, frente al mercado, para fascinar y estafar a los transeúntes ingenuos con productos truchos, que prometían darte un cabello hermoso o recuperarte de la calvicie.  
Por cinco monedas de oro, la retó ante todos. Usando a dos fealdades elegidas al azar del público, para una renovación de estilo.  
“La salvadora” como se hacía llamar la famosa estilista, que era mucho más joven que McFlye, aceptó el reto, ya que estaba confiada en que muchos novatos la habían retado en el pasado y perdido ante su “talento”.  
Esta idónea tenía como ayudante, a un niño de diez años aproximados, al que maltrataba de forma notoria y sin pena ante el público.  
McFlye al contrario, se presentó sola, aunque el rubio cómplice que tenía, observaba en silencio, desde la multitud.  
Una burócrata que pasaba por el lugar, fue pedida como juez neutral ante tal espectáculo. Era la mano derecha del Juez Jumin.  
Ante la presión del publico esta no pudo negarse.

.-.-.-.-.

Con el pasar de las horas, McFlye volvió a su habitación del segundo piso, con una victoria bajo el brazo, teniendo luego, más clientes de lo habitual para una calurosa y nublada tarde.  
Faltaba poco para que el sol comience a caer, cuando… mientras se encontraba escuchando los adulos de su cómplice rubio, vio por la ventana del frente, como venía “La Salvadora” directo hacia ellos, con expresión seria, acompañada de aquel pobre pequeño al que habían visto como maltrataba en la plaza.  
― Esa mujer… presiento que no viene justo por un cambio de estilo tuyo ―expresó al verla también, como se acercaba―. Llámame de corazón blando, pero por dentro lloraba, cuando vi como trataba a su niño.  
McFlye asintió ante su premisa.  
El niño no le importaba realmente, pero no tenía un buen presentimiento de que aquella mujer viniese.  
― Vete, y evita que el niño suba ―expresó apenas, mientras seguía puliendo a sus preciadas “amigas” de acero y plata.  
― Sí, creo que será lo mejor.

Así el de ojos violetas bajó rápido las escaleras, topándolos en el camino.  
― Veo que vienes de arriba cocinero, ¿estará madame McFlye libre en estos momentos? ―expresó la mujer, con cierta cizaña.  
― Si, puede pasar ―respondió este, con su clásica amabilidad―. Oh… pero que niño tan adorable tiene ¿le molestaría si le invitó algo de comer? ―terminó diciendo, mientras revolvía el cabello de aquel niño, que se mostraba que era bastante retraído y tímido.  
― Como quiera, si no tengo que pagar por ello; ahora que lo pienso, no le he dado de comer hoy ―respondió esta, mientras lo empujaba hacia él, como si fuese un estorbo, para desaparecer por la escalera y entrar al lugar donde estaba su rival.

Ya una vez dentro, se paró frente a frente, a aquella mujer extraña, que la humilló en público.  
Mentalmente, McFlye pensaba en la forma de cómo se desharía de aquella rubia sin cerebro, que creía tener talento, mas esta le obligó a tomar acciones más drásticas.  
― Recuerdo este lugar… no ha cambiado nada con los años ―dijo de forma directa, mientras se sentaba en el asiento de clientes―. Ambas somos adultas, así que creo que lo mejor es solucionar esto por las buenas, no lo cree ¿Madame McKeende Barker?

McFlye mantuvo la serenidad por fuera, a pesar que por dentro temblaba al entender que alguien más ya la había reconocido con su antigua identidad.  
― Creo que me confunde con alguien más, no es la primera vez que me pasa ―respondió en un intento de persuadirla, para evitar cometer algo peor―, lamentablemente es algo que sucede por lo raro de mi nombre…  
“La salvadora” no le respondió.  
No con palabras.  
Su expresión segura era suficiente para advertirle que no caería en tal excusa.  
Caminó despacio por aquel lugar, observándolo lentamente, mas con añoranza que crítica al aspecto algo deteriorado.  
― Yo siempre la admiré a usted ―siguió hablando, mientras se detenía frente al enorme ventanal, luego de haber puesto su enorme chaqueta azul y sombrero de copa ostentoso en el colgador de clientes, y se sentaba en un pequeño taburete que había acomodado a un lado, que usualmente solía usar el aprendiz de estilista, si este ultimo los tenia―. Si, lo recuerdo bien, como si fuese ayer… usted… justó ahí parada atendiendo a una de las nobles que entraba por esa puerta acompañada de sus siervas, y yo aquí, justo aquí, limpiando y esterilizando la utilería con yodo y antiséptico que habíamos utilizado con el anterior cliente, quien había partido solo hace segundos… Recuerdo que solía siempre reclamarle que hacerlo era una actividad costosa e innecesaria, pero usted siempre me decía que…  
― … que era mejor gastar en químicos antisépticos que en la factura del doctor de un cliente que se infectó de pediculosis o algo peor… ―le respondió McFlye, aceptando la verdad y recordando como un balde agua fría que le caía encima, como esa mujer que se hacía llamar “la salvadora” había sido su primera aprendiz, y la que más le había durado―. Tenías solo 12 años la última vez que te vi… admito que tenías talento, pero un día simplemente dejaste de venir y no supe nada mas de ti, a pesar de que te mandé a buscar al orfanato donde vivías…  
― El orfanato… es una época de mi vida que prefiero olvidar, más me regocija saber que por lo menos logró reconocerme ―expresó la rubia, con una sonrisa calmada―. Usted fue mi inspiración para saber qué es lo que quería hacer con mi vida… así que volví a Londres apenas tuve la posibilidad, más me topé con la noticia de su supuesta traición y condena. No sé si sirva de algo, pero lamento mucho la pérdida de su esposo el actor ―se llevó una mano al pecho como si recordase algo―, yo tuve la desdicha de estar presente entre la multitud del mercado central cuando reconocieron su cuerpo en medio del lodo… era invierno, así que creo que no sufrió mucho al morir congelado, es una pena que de ser el mejor actor de la época terminó padeciendo demencia… Oh, por si quiere ir a visitarlo al cementerio, yo puedo acompañarle, fui una de las pocas personas que asistió a su entierro, se la ubicación de su tumba. Cada mes le llevo un ramo de flores, porque yo también era fan de sus obras.  
McFlye se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada distante.  
Su rubio y joven nuevo cómplice ya le había anticipado que este posiblemente no estaba vivo, pero el confirmarlo con una segunda persona, más cercana al mundo de la moda, le afectó al grado de que tuvo que posar una mano en la base de mesa donde dejaba parte de sus herramientas metálicas.  
― Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, pero no lo necesito, ya estoy informada lo suficiente al respecto ―soltó mientras observaba como la caldera que había puesto minutos atrás, empezaba a desprender vapor.  
― Pero no es eso de lo que he venido a hablar con usted ―Prosiguió la rubia con tono confiado, pero ligeramente molesto―. Es muy obvio que usted me usó para llamar la atención del vecindario. Y no acepto que mi bolsillo se vea afectado en ello. Ya de por sí es, a pesar de ser la mejor estilista, el trabajo es cansador y competitivo, sin olvidar a la interminable clientela que de finos solo tienen el adjetivo. Por lo tanto, he venido aquí a tratar un nuevo termino. No sería bondadoso botar y acusar a quien fue mi inspiración en el pasado, pero creo justo que… desde ahora y para siempre, me ceda el 50% de sus ganancias…  
McFlye no se asombró al escucharlo, al contrario, ya lo veía venir.  
― Antes de responder tu trato, quiero saber ¿Qué sucedería si me niego? ―le respondió con tranquilidad.  
― Primero que nada, sentiría mucha pena, pero luego iría directo al tribunal, aprovechando que aún hay luz de día. El honorable juez Jumin es muy eficaz con su trabajo, y creo que disfrutaría y asombraría al mismo tiempo, tener que sentenciar a la misma persona por traición, dos veces.  
― Ya veo, bueno… supongo que no tengo opción ¿no? ―Mcflye sonrió ligeramente, para luego acercarse al caldero metálico donde su tetera ya estaba lista―. ¿Le parece si cerramos el trato con una taza de té?  
― Siempre me ha gustado la gente amable como usted, directa, seria y siempre predispuesta a tomar té ―Rika le devolvió la expresión, pero con un semblante brillante, por su triunfo, para luego levantarse de su banquito y mirar el cielo que dejaba ver el enorme ventanal.  
Pensó que Londres no se veía tan mal con ese gris atmosférico, siempre y cuando ganaras.  
Estaba a punto de girar la mirada a su anfitriona y futura socia para seguir hablando, cuando un golpe ardiente en la nuca, la tumbó al suelo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	3. Chapter 3

LA ESTILISTA DE LA CALLE FLEET 

PARTE 3

El golpe la tumbó al suelo al instante.  
Pero no fue el único, sino el primero de tantos.  
Mcflye con la mirada congelada la siguió golpeando a pesar que esta otra gritase que parase.  
Pero la estilista solo se detuvo al notar que el cuerpo ya no se movía, y el cabello rubio ahora se tornaba rojo en su totalidad debido a la sangre que corría.  
Fue entonces que soltó la caldera llena de agua hirviendo, que afortunadamente, a pesar del impacto no se había abierto, para llevarse una de sus manos temblorosas al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacar su pañuelo y limpiarse la sangre que había llegado a su rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

― Y dime pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas? ―preguntó Yoosung, mientras le servía un plato de la comida que vendía con poco éxito―. Eh… no seas tan tímido, ven toma asiento.  
El niño que se había limitado a estar parado a un lado de la entrada, con las manos juntas a la altura de su pecho, caminó lento hacia la mesa donde el desconocido rubio lo esperaba con una mirada amable.  
― Ray… ese es el nombre que mi Salvadora me dio… ―respondió casi de forma inaudible, denotando que tenía cierto miedo al hablar con otros.  
― ¿Esa mujer te obliga que la llames así? ―preguntó indignado esta vez Yoosung, confirmando su sospecha de que no era una relación madre-hijo―. No me contestes, adelante, come.  
El niño que hasta ahora había tenido la mirada baja, abrió los ojos al notar el plato abundante que tenía frente suyo.  
― Señor… ¿todo esto… es para mí? ―emitió con inquietud y asombro―. No creo poder merecerlo… es mucho… mi salvadora no querrá gastar tanto.  
La tristeza inundó los ojos del rubio.  
No podía creer lo maltratado que se encontraba el pequeño.  
― No, no te preocupes, yo te lo estoy dando gratis, no se lo cobraré a nadie, por favor, come sin pena ―le insistió con una sonrisa, la cual terminó tranquilizando al niño.  
Entonces este tomó la cuchara y comió despacio, tal vez aun un poco inquieto, pero a los segundos su rostro se iluminó al sentir agrado en sus papilas gustativas.  
Empezó a comer con entusiasmo, al grado de parecer que se atoraría en cualquier momento.  
― Tranquilo, nadie te va quitar lo que comes ―se levantó para ir a la cocina, a preparar una jarra de jugo para evitar que se atorase de verdad, mientras sonreía emocionado por ver como alguien disfrutaba lo que cocinaba―. Entonces, Ray, desde cuando estas a cargo de la tal Salvadora ―le busco charla a lo lejos.  
― Desde… hace tres años… ―le respondió este aun con la boca llena―. Me sacó del orfanato… pero no del que está aquí en Londres, sino de un pequeño pueblo, que está cerca a Irlanda.  
― Ya veo… ―su conversación fue interrumpida por un notorio ruido que parecía provenir del piso de arriba, donde se encontraba el salón de la estilista. Al notar que el niño también miró hacia arriba, tumbó a propósito un pesado exprimidor de naranjas que se encontraba a su lado a modo de disimulo―. Oh vaya… disculpa el ruido, a veces se me caen las cosas.  
El niño creyó sus palabras y volvió a centrarse en su plato, que estaba a punto de terminar.  
Volvió a sentarse frente suyo mientras le dejaba un enorme vaso de jugo.  
― Por cierto, señor… su cabello, es de un color rubio muy bonito e inusual, si lo deja crecer y luego lo vende podría ganar mucho dinero ― soltó el pequeño, dejando su timidez de lado, tal vez tratando de compensar de alguna forma por la comida que le invitaba.  
― Jaja ¿Te gusta mi cabello? Mmm… aunque dudo que quieran pagar por él en verdad, ya que en realidad no es su color natural, sabes, uso un método de pigmentación que los boticarios llaman tinte ―le confesó con gracia―. Por otro lado, tu cabello en verdad es muy bonito, es tan claro, que casi no parece rubio.  
― Creo que ambos vivimos en una mentira entonces, señor… ―dijo el niño con cierta vergüenza, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza, para que luego de un leve forcejeo, se sacase el cabello, que en realidad era una peluca, revelando en realidad que era pelirrojo.  
Yoosung lo miró con asombro por unos segundos, mas volvió a su clásica mirada amable.  
Era cierto que los pelirrojos no eran bien recibidos en Inglaterra.  
De hecho, la mayoría del mundo creía que era el símbolo característico de las brujas y los hechiceros, y por eso muchos habían sufrido o sido asesinados en público por la iglesia, de forma injusta.  
Pero él no formaba parte de esas personas con prejuicios infundados.  
Y hasta podía sentir empatía, ya que también se había originado de un orfanato.  
El niño volvió a ponerse su peluca, calmado al notar que el extraño adulto que tenía frente no lo miraba como basura, al igual que la mayoría de los adultos que conocía.  
Se preguntó si tal adulto generoso tendría hijos con la señora que había ganado a su Salvadora.  
Sintió envidia por estos supuestos hijos, ya que siempre había deseado tener unos padres así de amables.  
Pero el destino solo le había dado a la salvadora.  
La Salvadora.  
― Oh no, mi Salvadora tiene una cita importante, y va llegar tarde ―pensó en voz alta, para luego levantarse de golpe rumbo a la salida―, si no la apresuro, se enojará conmigo de nuevo y me golpeará… muchas gracias por la comida, señor.  
― No, niño, espera… ―Yoosung trató de detenerlo, pero este siendo criado con la viveza de la calle, logró esquivarlo, saliendo afuera, para subir las escaleras.  
Aterrado a lo que podría acontecer, se fue corriendo detrás, más cuando recién pudo alcanzarlo ya había abierto la puerta de la estilista.  
― Mi Salvadora ¿Dónde está? ―soltó Ray desconcertado al no encontrarla con sus ojos, luego de unos segundos en el lugar.  
La estilista se encontraba de espaldas, parada frente al calentador.  
Se tomó varios segundos para darse la vuelta y responderle.  
― Dijo que tenía un compromiso urgente… ―lo miró con curiosidad mientras batía lento, la taza de té que se estaba preparando―. Se fue hace unos minutos.  
Ray se quedó parado a un lado de su entrada, con una cara de miedo, posiblemente imaginándose lo que le esperaría luego, por manos de su dueña.  
Yoosung entró en escena, algo alarmado por el silencio del lugar.  
― Señora Todd ―le habló formal y disimulado a la estilista, que, a sus ojos, denotaba cierta incomodidad―. ¿Dónde está Madam Rika?  
― Se ha ido, dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer ―le respondió sonriendo ligero― se ha ido tan deprisa que se ha olvidado de su niño…   
― Ya, comprendo… ―el rubio dejó de mirarla, para centrarse en el muchacho que parecía que le daría un ataque de ansiedad, parado ahí en la entrada―. Ray… de seguro ella volverá a por ti. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo abajo a esperarla?  
― ¡No! ¡Noooo! ―se exaltó este al sentir que el señor trataba de llevárselo, apoyando una de sus manos en su hombro, para calmarlo, rechazándolo―. Yo me quedo aquí, la esperaré aquí, no quiero que me castigue más, si no me encuentra aquí ―dictaminó para luego caminar al fondo de la habitación, a sentarse en una enorme caja de madera que servía de asiento para los clientes en espera.  
Yoosung trató de calmarlo, más este no parecía cooperar, hasta que…  
― Escúchame mocoso, mi salón no es una guardería ―Mcflye había dejado su tasa de té en su mesita y ahora agarraba de forma brusca al niño por el borde del cuello de su camisa, con ambas manos, para que este la mirase concentrado―. O esperas a tu ama en la cocina del señor Kim, o en la calle, pero no te quedas ni un segundo más aquí. Con tu aspecto lamentable alejarás a mis clientes… ¿Has entendido?  
El pequeño quedó en silencio luego de sus rudas palabras, asintiendo solo con la cabeza, para que esta lo soltase.  
― Señora Todd, esa no es forma de tratar a un niño ―el rubio no dudó en recriminarle el acto, atrayendo a su lado al ahora mudo Ray.  
Mcflye ablando su fiera mirada ante la crítica.  
― Si… me disculpo. Pero es que no soporto las cosas que hacen mucho ruido ―expresó la estilista volviendo a tomar una postura menos sospechosa―. Ray ¿verdad? ―se volvió a acercar al niño, que ahora se ocultaba detrás del rubio―, a modo de disculpa, sigue al Señor Kim a su negocio, que te servirá una buena copa de vino dulce, hasta que llegue tu ama ¿Qué dices?  
― ¿En serio?  
Ray despabiló y se llevó arrastrando consigo al señor rubio, sin esperar una respuesta.

Y es que esa época, el vino dulce era uno de los vicios preferidos no solo de los adultos, sino también niños.  
Los dulces y caramelos recién se estaban descubriendo y no era algo que se asociase aun con los placeres al paladar.

Kim Yoosung volvió a subir, esta vez solo al salón, luego de ver como se iba una cliente.  
― ¿Puedo saber por qué le ofreciste mi única bebida buena? ―se quejó apenas llegó, encontrando a Todd limpiando sus cuchillas con afán―. Encima es solo un niño, no estoy a favor de ofrecerle alcohol… ahora está durmiendo ebrio abajo. Siento pena de imaginarme que hará su ama cuando vuelva a recogerlo…  
― No volverá jamás. Me encargué de ella ―le interrumpió Mcflye con voz seria, dejando sus cuchillas a un lado, para verlo a los ojos.  
― ¡¿Qué?! ―fue lo único que logró soltar el rubio, atónito.  
― Descubrió mi identidad y empezó a chantajearme, me pedia la mitad de todo lo que ganase. No tuve opción, estoy segura que luego me pediría más.  
― Ah, bueno, supongo que así es comprensible… ―emitió el rubio, volviendo a respirar con normalidad.  
Y es que los asesinatos en Inglaterra eran castigados, siempre cuando te atrapasen infraganti en ellos; aunque la ley del pueblo era diferente y no se delataban entre ellos siempre y cuando hubiese sido en defensa propia o de estafadores.   
― Pero ¿dónde la has ocultado entonces?  
Todd apuntó a la caja enorme del fondo con sus ojos.  
La caja al ser larga y grande pasaba también como un sofá rustico donde los clientes podían esperar.  
Con temor, el rubio se acercó a la caja, y al abrirla pudo confirmar que la tal Madam Rika había pasado a mejor vida.  
― No la odiaba, pero supongo que se lo buscó ―dijo irónico―. Pero ahora… ¿Qué haremos con el niño?  
― De que despierte, que suba, este es mi asunto, así que también me encargaré de él…  
― No, no te preocupes por él ―le interrumpió el rubio, volteando a verla al escuchar la voz seria y decidida con lo que le había respondido―. No es despierto, se inunda en timidez…  
― Te dije que suba, no… sería más piadoso si lo hago mientras está dormido, así que bajaré.  
Pero cuando estaba a punto de mover sus pies para dar paso a su idea, su ahora cómplice la detuvo de un brazo.  
― No, con lo de hoy ya es suficiente, no sigas ―soltó con firmeza, al grado de que su voz sonaba diferente, como si se tratase de otra persona―. Detente, guarda tu violencia para quienes merecen tu venganza.  
― No se puede quedar esperando por siempre, a alguien que jamás volverá.   
― Podría contratarlo en mi negocio, la verdad es que ya no tengo la fuerza que aparento con mi cuidada juventud… me vendría bien un ayudante ―volvió a su cálida voz que lo caracterizaba, tal vez como cambio de táctica de disuasión, ya que tenía el acertado presentimiento que, si seguía usando una posición más severa, corría riesgo de terminar como la persona de la caja.  
― ¿Un ayudante? ¿Para tu tan frecuentado negocio? Claro… ―se limitó a decir con un tono de sarcasmo y gracia, pero al final con un toque de resignación.  
Entonces estiró leve su brazo para zafarse del agarre.  
Supuso que complacer un capricho a su cómplice, aunque no lo haya pedido, sería la manera de mejorar su confianza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde el ventanal de su sala lo vio.  
Fue un flechazo a primera vista.  
Su viejo corazón latía con vehemencia con solo verlo reflejado en sus ojos. Hasta se sentía como una chiquilla enamorada.  
Enamorada otra vez.  
Era algo que no podía creer.  
Para confirmarse que no solo era un ataque de fantasía por la edad, llamó a mandar prestada a la asistente de su confiable familiar Jumin Han.  
― Entonces Jaehee ―enunció ansiosa la mujer, ocultando su rostro con su abanico, como acostumbraba ya hacer―. Dime, ¿mi vista es correcta? Ese hombre que pasea frente a mi vereda…   
― Si, Madam Kyungju ―le respondió la asistenta un tanto harta, al tener que haber esperado casi toda una tarde parada frente a su ventana observando a la calle, solo para confirmar algo tan vano―. El hombre que ve es real, y bien parecido. Aunque es de cuna pobre deduciendo por sus ropas y, además, bastante joven como para…  
― La edad son solo números asistenta ―soltó indignada la Madam, al deducir que le diría que no era apropiado para ella por su edad―. Eso es algo que aceptarás pensar, el día en te veas no tan jovial en el espejo y sigas siendo una solterona que pasó toda su vida trabajando para mi familiar.  
― Si, tiene razón, usted discúlpeme ―se retractó Jaehee ante sus crueles palabras―. Y dígame, ¿desde cuándo es que este mozo frecuenta venir a pasearse a su ventana?  
― Un par de semanas. Al principio creí que era un malhechor investigando, pero lo he observado con sosiego y noto que mira con gentileza mis paredes. Tiene cara de artista, seguro está admirado de la infraestructura de mi morada. No lo culpo, mi hogar deja como casuchas al resto. Si supiera que su dueña es mucho más hermosa…  
Jaehee se limitó a escucharla desvariar en silencio, asintiendo por ratos.  
Pero a comparación de la Madam, la asistenta tenía una visión y crítica más aguda.  
Miró y analizó con detenimiento el patrón con el que aquel extraño joven observaba el lugar.  
No, él no estaba fascinado por la apariencia del lugar.  
Sus ojos… eran ciertos que miraban con detenimiento las puertas, ventanas y pilares, pero su semblante cambiaba al mirar en un lugar en específico.  
Una expresión de amor joven e inocente se dibujaba en ellos.  
Ese lugar… ese lugar era…

Sonrió por lo bajo, al deducir lo obvio.   
Dudó por un segundo en si debía informarle su descubrimiento a la Madam.  
No era alguien que le gustaba actuar con maldad, pero tampoco se tomaba molestias por nadie más que ella, y lo único que quería era volver a su trabajo escribiendo y aprobando papeles para el Juez Jumin.  
― Noto amor también en los ojos de ese joven, mi señora ―empezó diciendo, mientras se quitaba el saco con el que había llegado y lo colocaba en el perchero para las visitas―. Pero lamento deciros que no es por vuestra persona. Puede que sea cierto que para el amor no hay edad… en especial si los enamorados… ambos son jóvenes…  
― ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? ―dijo entre confusión y preocupación su mayor.  
― Compruébelo por usted misma ―la tomó de ambos hombros y la ubicó frente a la ventana, para que pudiese ver lo que ella notaba―. Mire cuando sube la vista al centro… justo en el balcón… ¿sabe quién se encuentra en su balcón?  
― Oh…  
En Kyungju se pudo notar como su rostro iluminado por una ilusión, de un segundo a otro, se rompía en mil pedazos que perforaban su corazón, provocándole un dolor que se dibujó en su semblante, para evolucionar en un renovado odio.  
Esa maldita descendencia sanguínea.  
Primero la madre le había quitado a su primer amor, y ahora la progenie de esta le arrebataba a quien pudo convertirse en su segundo amor.   
¿Es que acaso estaba pagando un pecado de otra vida?  
Bueno, tal vez la ironía del destino estaba divirtiéndose con ella por los pecados de su vida actual.  
También era una posibilidad.  
― Encárgate de que no vuelva a merodear cerca de mi casa ―fue lo último que soltó, tratando de que voz no sonase herida, mientras se levantaba y cubría su rostro con el abanico, para salir del lugar con rumbo desconocido.  
― Será como usted ordene, Madam ―le respondió Jaehee, viendo hacia la salida, donde su capa colgada en el perchero, la esperaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaban empezando a discutir sobre qué es lo que harían ahora con el cuerpo de la desafortunada Salvadora, cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.  
Todd abrió luego de ponerse el traje que siempre llevaba, para ocultar la salpicadura de sangre que tenía en las mangas de su camisa blanca.   
― Señora Mcflye, me alegra haber dado con usted, tenía miedo de no encontrarla ―dijo la voz del recién llegado, causando cierto asombro inesperado en su casi siempre rostro neutro.  
― Joven Jihyun… ―fue lo único que logró pronunciar, haciendo que su acompañante rubio mostrase cierta desconfianza en su rostro.  
― Espero no se encuentre ocupada, pero necesito hablar con usted ¿puedo pasar?  
La estilista asintió a modo de afirmación mientras abría la puerta por completo.  
El joven de pelo turquesa entró apresurado y algo conmocionado, más se detuvo al notar que su anfitriona no se encontraba sola.  
― Oh, discúlpeme, debí suponer que aun tendría clientes por atender, pero puedo esperar…  
― Yo no soy un cliente suyo ―le interrumpió Yoosung con un tono serio y algo molesto, mientras se sentaba en el cajón sofá que ocultaba el delito.  
― Ah… disculpe usted… ―fue lo único que logró decir el de pelo turquesa, confundido.  
El rubio miró a Todd arrugando la nariz, a modo de señal para que no se quedase parada en silencio como lo estaba haciendo.  
― Disculpa mis modales, joven Jihyun ―dijo despabilando de su trance la estilista―. Te presento al señor Yoosung Kim. Es el dueño del pequeño restaurante del primer piso, mi socio, ya que le alquilo este lugar…  
― También soy su pareja ―agregó el falso rubio, con un enfado que más que intimidar, producía cierta gracia y hasta ternura―. Lo digo yo, porque ella es demasiado recatada para decirlo.  
― ¿Su pareja? ―Jihyun los miró sorprendidos, para luego sonreír de forma noble, en especial a su anfitriona―. Me alegro mucho por ustedes… Señora Mcflye… sabía que dentro de esa fría apariencia que demuestra, hay un corazón que puedo lograr cautivar a la persona indicada en apenas dos meses de conocerse.  
Mcflye despegó los labios con la intensión de aclarar que no lo viese como algo tan serio, mas acalló al notar que el rubio parecía leer su mente y le dedicó una mirada de regaño disimulado.  
― Discúlpeme Señor Yoosung por aparecer de esta forma, me presento, me llamo Jihyun, no sé si la señora Mcflye le habló de mí, pero fuimos compañeros de trabajo, mientras navegábamos en el mar.  
― Un navegante… debe ser alguien que le gusta aventurarse ―expresó Yoosung mientras declinaba leve su cabeza a modo de aceptar su saludo―. No me lo tome a mal, pero prefiero que se dirija a mi como el “Señor Kim”.  
El turquesa borró su sonrisa ante tal petición, un tanto apenado.  
― No te agobies, joven Jihyun, mi pareja es un tanto desconfiado con la gente nueva que conoce, pero no le dura mucho ―fue esta vez la estilista quien interfirió ante el ambiente raro que se estaba formando, caminando hasta donde se encontraba el rubio―. Y estaba bromeando… le gusta bromear de vez en cuando, aunque es malo en ello  
― Ah… ya veo jaja, llegué a preocuparme por un segundo ―dijo aliviado el joven.  
Yoosung se limitó a sonreír ligero a modo de disimulo.  
No sabía por qué, pero ver a ese joven le producía molestia.

FIN DE LA TERCERA PARTE.


End file.
